


Two Keiths and a Lance

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's fluffy after some tears shed by Keith, Lance has to choose between two Keith's, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a little ooc for Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: The Galra have made a Keith clone. It goes about how you'd expect.





	Two Keiths and a Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt.   
> Person A: W-who do I shoot!?
> 
> Person B: Them!
> 
> Clone: No! They’re lying! Remember? I love you.
> 
> Person A: *shoots the clone*
> 
> Person B: What the-
> 
> Person A: ‘I love you’ sounds like something you wouldn’t say to me.
> 
> Person B: Ok, WOW-

This was a new low, even for the Galra. They had made a clone of Keith, perfectly cloned, even down to his blade, thinking that it would in some way hurt Lance as they had figured out that the two were boyfriends. 

 

After fighting the clone for a while, Lance decided to retreat to his room. The Galra didn’t know his code to get in, so he thought he’d be safe. He closed the door and trained his gun on the door, ready to shoot the first thing that came through the door. 

 

At some point while running, Lance lost his helmet, so he couldn’t call out for help. He hoped and prayed that Keith was somewhere safe when he heard knocking on the door. “Lance, it’s me. I’m punching in the code. Don’t shoot.” Lance felt like it was a trap, so he kept the gun aimed at the door. The door opened and Keith’s eyes immediately widened at the sight of Lance’s gun. “Lance, it’s me.” Lance looked Keith up and down for a minute before rushing into Keith’s arms. He hugged Keith to him for a minute before he heard yells that honestly sounded like Keith’s coming from the hallway. Lance looked with wide eyes at the Keith in his arms and forcefully pushed him away as another Keith came around the corner, skidding to a halt. The two Keiths stared at each other and then at Lance.

 

Lance backed up and trained his bayard on both of them, not letting either out of his sight. 

 

“Don’t move. Either of you.” Both Keiths seemed terrified at the gun pointed at them.

 

They both nodded and Lance had to repress a shudder at how similar they looked to each other. 

 

“W-Who do I shoot?” Lance muttered to himself. Both Keiths heard him and the Keith on the left said, “Him.” and pointed at the other Keith. 

 

The other Keith looked panicked and said, “No, shoot him! He’s lying! Remember? I love you.” That Keith looked at Lance and Lance felt torn, horrified that he couldn’t pick out which one was his Keith. Lance made a decision and walked up to the Keith on the right. The Keith on the right smiled and lifted a hand to Lance’s cheek, caressing it. Lance heard the other Keith gasp.

 

Boom!

 

The hand caressing his cheek fell along with the body with a hole in it to the ground, sparks coming out of the clone’s chest. Lance could see wires running through where his gun shot through. He stepped back and looked over at the other Keith. The real one. He put his bayard on the ground and stepped forward to the real Keith, who was looking down at the clone with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Hey.” Lance said, softly. Keith flinched and slowly looked up at Lance. Tears fell down Keith’s face as he launched himself at Lance, hugging him for all he was worth. He sobbed into Lance’s shoulder and Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith, holding him tight. 

* * *

“How did you know?” Keith asked when the clone had been destroyed and they were all safely back in their rooms. Keith laid in Lance’s bed, watching him put on a face mask and brush his teeth. Lance spit the Altean toothpaste out and washed his mouth out with water before cutting out the light and walking over to Keith.

 

He laid down beside Keith and hugged him to him. 

 

““I love you.” sounds like something you wouldn’t say to me.” Lance said jokingly. Keith leaned up on his elbow. “Ok, WOW. First off. You’re right. I would use my actions instead of words, and second, you’re mean.” There was no real malice to it and Keith had a smile on his face, so Lance pulled him to his face, being careful of his face mask, and kissed him. It was a short and sweet kiss, but Lance decided that it was the best one yet. Keith pulled away and settled down back onto Lance’s chest and reached under the pillow to remind himself that his blade was within reach if they needed it again. 

 

“Babe?” Lance whispered. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“How would you be able to tell the difference between me and a clone?” Keith shrugged, not wanting to think about it. Lance whined and said, “Babe, please. I want to know.” Keith sighed and realised Lance wouldn’t let this go until he had an answer. 

 

He put his chin on Lance’s chest to look up at him. Lance’s blue eyes met his and Keith said, “I would ask you about the bonding moment.” Keith said, smirking. 

Lance squawked and felt a blush cover his face. Thankfully, Keith wasn’t able to see it, so he just smiled. “Keith. Let’s not ever mention that blasted moment again.” Keith started laughing and he playfully hit Lance’s chest. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. I honestly don’t know how I would be able to tell. Maybe your flirting would be so bad, that I would have to put down both of you.” He joked. 

 

“I’ll have you know, I got all the ladies and guys with my flirting at the Garrison.” Lance said, voice a little too high to be normal. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Not me?” He asked. Lance sighed and said, “Go to sleep, Mullet.” 

 

“You’re the one who asked, Lance!” Keith said. Lance shushed him and pretended to go to sleep. Keith chuckled at the obvious not sleeping that Lance was doing, but decided to let it slide as the day had been long and they were both tired, even if Lance didn’t specifically say he was. He laid back down, watching the stars out of Lance’s window. Finally, Lance’s breathing evened out and Keith thanked whatever was out there that he had this life. He drifted off after a few minutes, joining Lance in dreamland.


End file.
